Adios
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Adios: La mas amarga canción que interpreto mi violin... Editado o algo parecido.


**Disclaimer:** Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, nada es mio o seria asquerosamente rica y famosa -o-.

Uff.. ni siquiera quiero saber cuantos años tienen esto... pero en fin, se supone que estoy trabajando en un ensayo acerca de 'La idea de Europa' y ¿qué hago? Ponerme a corregir la ortografía de fosiles como este... pero en fin... Ya supere uno de mis más grandes y horribles problemas (cofflosacentoscoff), debido a que cuando escribí esto ni siquiera usaba Word... ugh... Como sea, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**_Adiós_**

Mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner. Durante el año 195 después de la colonia participe en la guerra que se desato entre la esfera terrestre y las colonias. Fui el piloto de uno de los gundams que se mandaron a la tierra para vengar el asesinato del líder de las colonias: Heero Yuy.

Fue una guerra cruel. Llena de maldad y locura. Mi padre murió durante la guerra cuando OZ trato de utilizar uno de los satélites de recursos para fabricar armas que solo servirían para aumentar la destrucción y sumar mas nombres a la lista de muertes que habían ocurrido ya...

Cierto, fue uno de los peores periodos que las colonias y la tierra afrontaron. Ahí conocí a Heero Yuy, piloto del 01, Wing gundam, siempre frió y serio, aunque el era mucho mas puro de lo que pudieran suponer muchos. A Duo Maxwell, piloto del 02, Deathscyse, tan alegre que daba un toque de humor a cualquier situación, sin importar cual fuera.

A Trowa Barton, o al menos creo que ese era su nombre en ese entonces, piloto del 03, Heavyarms, el era distante y serio, pero aun así lo aprecie mucho mas que a los demás, tal vez porque fue el primero que conocí; a Chang Wufei, piloto del 05, Shenlong, el mas serio del grupo, siempre luchando por la justicia, cada vez que pienso en eso, por estupido que parezca, me acuerdo de superman...

Tuve la oportunidad de manejar a mi querido guerrero Sandrock en aquella guerra, el me enseño muchas cosas. Cometí muchos actos injustos, como destruir algunas colonias y casi matar a mi mejor amigo.

El sistema Zero se apoderaba de mi mente y no fui del todo capaz de controlarlo, el peso que llevo en mi alma por aquellos errores que cometí y por las muertes inocentes que provoque crece y se hace mas pesado conforme pasan los años, me agobia y casi no puedo soportarlo, mis fuerzas ya son demasiado pocas y temo que dentro de poco el peso termine venciéndome y quebrante mi alma.

Primero luchábamos para vengar a Heero Yuy, luchábamos contra OZ, por venganza. Estábamos confundidos, ya no sabíamos quien era el enemigo y quien nuestro aliado. Peleamos entre nosotros y no sabíamos que hacer. Después la señorita Relena se hizo representante de OZ y asumió el cargo de Reina del mundo. Treize la destituyo pero entonces surgió un nuevo enemigo.

La asociación Colmillo blanco...

Era un grupo de rebeldes de las colonias que querían destruir la tierra, para que quedaran solo las colonias y fueran libres. La nave Libra casi se estrella contra la tierra, si se hubiera estrellado todo rastro de vida habría muerto, excepto las colonias, luchamos por evitarlo, pero fue Heero, el corazón del espacio, quien lo evito.

En esa guerra conocí a los mejores amigos que he tenido. Sin evitarlo una sonrisa surge desde lo mas hondo de mi ser, al mismo tiempo que una lagrima solitaria, impregnada con toda la nostalgia que se ha reunido en mi desvencijado corazón surca una de mis arrugadas mejillas.

Han pasado 60 años desde eso.

La primera persona en dejarnos fue la amiga de Duo, ¿como se llamaba? Ah, claro. Hilde. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Hilde amaba demasiado a Duo. Un año después de acabar con Marimeia, ella se le declaro. Pero Duo no la amaba, no de esa forma.

El la quería como si fuese su hermana, pero solo eso. Y así se lo dijo, Hilde quedo destrozada, comenzó a correr... Duo la siguió... y... el auto... el claxon... las luces... el grito... los sollozos... todo ocurrió... demasiado rápido. Fue tan repentino que Duo nunca pudo asimilar su muerte.

Un auto había golpeado a Hilde, matándola en el instante. No sufrió, afortunadamente, pero eso no es ningún consuelo. Duo perdió esa sonrisa y se sumió en una gran depresión, de hecho, estuvo a punto de suicidarse una vez, casi salta del edificio donde vivía. Pero el tiempo pasó...

Un día Duo llego muy feliz, algo extraño, ya casi no recordábamos su sonrisa. Entonces nos presento a una joven de nuestra edad, apenas más baja que yo, de cabello rubio claro y ojos celestes. Pude sentirlo, ella emanaba la misma esencia del espacio exterior que Heero. Se llevaba muy bien con todos y ayudo a Duo a superar su dolor.

Duo ya tenía 18 años. Meses después nos informaron que se iban a casar. Me sentí muy feliz por ellos, Heero acababa de casarse con Relena Peacecraft y eran felices, pensé que la tristeza había quedado atrás, pero no fue así.

La hermana de Trowa, Catherine, se llamaba, sufrió una terrible enfermedad. Ningún medico sabia que era y no podían tratarla. Murió pocos meses después de haber enfermado, Trowa se culpo a si mismo de esto y dejo de trabajar en el circo. Vino a vivir conmigo a instancias mías y creo que lo supero, pero no del todo.

En esos momentos, Dorothy Catalonia y yo llevábamos saliendo algunos meses. Me dio una gran felicidad cuando acepto caminar conmigo hacia el altar. Nos casamos y todo fue en paz por un tiempo, pensé que las muertes no llegarían hasta más después, y nuevamente me equivoque.

Relena fue la siguiente. Murió al dar a luz a su primer hijo, en realidad a su primera hija. Heero se maldijo así mismo, el bebe tampoco pudo sobrevivir, para ese entonces ya teníamos 22 años. Yo tenia un par de gemelos con Dorothy, Ionizad y Amina.

Wufei nunca se caso pero seguía visitándonos regularmente, creo que una de las razones para esto fue que aun amaba a su primera esposa, Meiran. La siguiente perdida fue de las mas dolorosas, uno del grupo se marcho, nuevamente lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, esta vez por el dolor.

Duo. El, Duo Maxwell, el Dios de la muerte, nos abandono. Fue un accidente, viajaba de regreso a su colonia después de haber hecho un viaje por asuntos de negocios, el trasbordador sufrió una fallada. Todos murieron, no hubo sobrevivientes. Su esposa le lloro mucho, pude sentir su dolor, el inmenso vació que dejo Duo en ella. En nosotros también, pero ella era su esposa y Duo solo tenia 28 años cuando sucedió.

Los siguientes fueron... ¿los siguientes? Si, murieron juntos. La esposa de Duo y Wufei iban a unas especies de vacaciones, creo que Wufei creía ser su hermano mayor, tras la muerte de Duo se comporto como un verdadero guardaespaldas. Suertudos ellos, murieron juntos. Fue otro accidente, esta vez distinto. Un atentado de los rebeldes, los atacaron e intentaron hacer estrellar el trasbordador contra su propia colonia.

Ambos lo impidieron, tomaron los controles por la fuerza y tras evacuar a los pasajeros detonaron el trasbordador, salvando miles, no, millones de vidas, fueron reconocidos como héroes, pero eso nunca nos ayudo a recuperarnos de su perdida, tan jóvenes, solo treinta años.

Heero murió después de ellos. ¿Como? No, no fue un accidente. Murió. Así de simple, de desesperanza y dolor, cuando perdió a Relena y a su esposa dejo de valorar su vida, pero siguió viviendo. Después de tantas muertes murió sin esperanzas a los 37 años.

Los jóvenes murieron primero, que irónico. Lady Une murió poco después. Extrañaba demasiado al señor Treize como para segur viviendo y murió igual que Heero, de desesperanza, de añoranza, de dolor, con el corazón roto y el alma fragmentada.

Noin murió después. O al menos eso supimos, ella y Zechs, perdón, Milliardo Peacecraft, desaparecieron por el proyecto Terra 2, pero nos enteramos que habían muerto, un rebelde traidor los enveneno, al parecer los que participaron en la guerra ganaron muchos enemigos.

Dorothy, mi esposa, fue la siguiente. Murió al dar a luz a mi hijo numero 25, numero 10 de hija, mi hija Sherezada. Sherezada se salvo, pero no Dorothy, la perdí cuando tenia solo 40 años en ese entonces, y tantos hijos... no pudo con ello, no llevaba la sangre de los herederos del desierto y eso la mato, maldición, allí supe como era que se sentía Heero, inútil, culpable...

Increíble. ¿Porque te estoy hablando de eso? Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, estuviste ahí, para verlo, para escucharlo, para cuando nos avisaron. Increíble que frente a tu fría lapida este despidiéndome, o, al menos, tratando de hacerlo. No pude decirte adiós... no pude... a ninguno de ustedes...creí que de todos, tu serias el ultimo que me abandonaría. Estuviste allí... siempre, siempre...

¿Siempre? No, siempre no. Eso se acabo aquel día. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo si. Es... tan... doloroso... lastima... lacera... hiere... arde... quema... el recuerdo mas triste que tengo. Moriste por mi culpa... Mía, solo mía. Y ni siquiera pude decirte adiós. No pude cuando el auto se dirigía hacia nosotros... y te interpusiste en medio... yo salí gravemente herido, casi muerto... pero tu no saliste... nuevas lagrimas acuden a mis ojos, esta vez por el recuerdo...

Pero esto se acabo, este será el ultimo funeral al que vaya, ¿sabes? ¡Ya no tendré que gastar en flores! Estupido... estupido... estupido... últimamente todo lo que digo es estupido... pero dejar de ir a los funerales... no llorar mas... por otros... sin querer eso me provoca una mórbida satisfacción.

Me río... otra vez... esa sensación, de euforia, de poder... igual al Zero... Pero que risa tan falsa... tan hueca... como un gemido... un llanto... si un llanto... me estoy ahogando en ellos... ¿Sabes? Traje mi violín. Si, mi antiguo violín. ¿Recuerdas cuando tocábamos juntos? Yo si, jamás lo olvidare. He tratado de tocar de nuevo, ¿sabes? Aquella canción que interpretamos juntos la primera vez, he intentado tocar cualquiera, la de Amor Eterno, Para Elisa, Serenata Nocturna, Sabor a mi... pero no puedo.

Ya no puedo tocar. Deje de poder menos cada vez que había una muerte, pero te estoy mintiendo, aun puedo tocar, solo dos canciones, solo eso. ¿Lo comprendes? Yo, que he amado la música desde niño ahora solo soy capaz de interpretar dos canciones, una, Alfonso XII, ¿la has oído? Es una canción triste.

_¿A donde vas, Alfonso doce?_

_¿Donde vas, tan solo así?_

_-Voy en busca de mi esposa,_

_que hace tiempo, no la vi._

_Tu esposa ya esta muerta._

_Muerta esta, que yo la vi,_

_las alhajas que llevaba,_

_yo te las sabré decir._

_El cajón era de oro,_

_y la tapa de marfil,_

_y el manto que la cubría_

_era de hojas de jazmín._

_Ya murió, la Mercelita,_

_ya murió, la flor de abril,_

_ya murió la que reinaba,_

_en las calles de Madrid..._

¿Que te pareció? Seguro que la recuerdas, fue la que interpretamos en el funeral de la esposa de Duo.

Con algunas modificaciones. Pero te mencione otra canción, si, otra canción, esta es la de "adiós", curioso, la escribí yo mismo, ¿cuando? Después de eso, después de que me dejaste solo.

_Dime, _

_dime porque te fuiste,_

_porque me abandonaste,_

_yo espere aquí._

_Te fuiste,_

_te fuiste, te marchaste,_

_dejaste de esperarme, _

_y yo me quede aquí._

_Toda,_

_la esperanza que tuve,_

_se fue cuando te fuiste,_

_y me dejaste aquí._

_Ahora,_

_no queda mas que solo_

_mandar a despedirme_

_con cariño de ti._

_adiós, _

_este fue el final,_

_no queda por ver mas,_

_se apaga ya la luz._

_El día,_

_se pone se termina,_

_la noche esta alzando, _

_su manto de oscuridad._

_Que bajo,_

_el manto estrellado,_

_pueda despedirme,_

_para siempre de ti._

_adiós..._

adiós... Si... Trowa, adiós. Yo vine aquí a despedirme de ti, el mas especial de mis amigos, a quien mas quise... y a quien mas extraño. Llorar... hacia tanto que no lo hacia, me acostumbre a la muerte y ese fue mi error, de alguna forma me escude en pensar que solo se habían ido, que lo volvería a ver, he dejado de pensar así, porque mostraba mi debilidad.

Aquí están, las frías lapidas de todos, escuchando relatos sobre su propia muerte. Todos juntos, como un equipo, como lo que fuimos. Yo insistí en eso, no quería que nada nos separar, ni la muerte, Hilde inauguro el lugar... y yo... yo que lo propuse seré el ultimo en reunirme con ustedes.

Quiero pensar, espero, anhelo, deseo, pienso, que no me abandonaron. Que solo tuvieron que adelantarse en el camino, no me había dado cuenta, no he dejado de llorar desde que llegue aquí. Comienzo a caminar entre las tumbas. Leyendo las inscripciones.

"Hilde Shbeiker. Admirable amiga y compañera. Su perdida fue un golpe muy duro para todos, que descanse en paz, su alma y su corazón."

"Catherine Bloom. Hermana, amiga y consejera. Su muerte fue inevitable y repentina, no dejaremos de llorarle porque ella fue quizás mas importante que un soldado."

"Relena Yuy. Reconocida y amorosa esposa. El titulo de Reina de las Naciones Mundiales siempre será suyo, ella lucho sus propias batallas y las gano."

"Relena Yuy, hija. Hija de una pacifista y un soldado. Muy pequeña, muy inocente y muy querida, esperemos que este junto a su madre."

"Duo Maxwell. Devoto compañero, amigo, esposo y padre. El Dios de la muerte vuelve a su reino, ájala y pueda recibirnos cuando llegue el momento, esperemos que conserve su sentido del humor ya que su sonrisa quedara en nuestros corazones por siempre."

"Ángel Maxwell. Esposa, madre y amiga. Siempre se lamentara y llorara tu perdida. Murió salvando miles de vidas, que le agradecerán eternamente. Domo al Dios de la muerte, esperemos que se encuentre ahora en sus brazos."

"Chang Wufei. Un héroe que busco la justicia logrando su cometido. Las injusticias se acabaron gracias a el, que detuvo una de las mas grandes. Fue amigo, compañero y guerrero. Que Nataku le de el descanso eterno que merece un verdadero héroe."

"Heero Yuy. Esposo, padre, amigo y soldado. La misión de su vida fue exitosa y será por siempre una perdida lamentable para quienes lo conocieron"

"Lady Une. Coronel, leal hasta el fin a Treize. Que su amor sea recompensado, así sea después de su muerte."

"Lucrezia Noin. Amante y amiga. Que encuentre el descanso eterno al lado de los mas grandes héroes de guerra, ya que su lugar esta entre ellos."

"Milliardo Peacecraft. El Barón Relámpago. Hermano, amigo y mas. A pesar de su injusta muerte antes de tiempo deseamos que haya sido feliz en vida y que sepa que siempre le extrañaremos."

"Dorothy Catalonia Winner. Devota amiga, esposa y madre. Esperemos que se sienta orgullosa de todos sus hijos e hijas y descanse en paz sabiendo que todos lloraran su perdida."

"Trowa Barton / Triton Bloom. Decía que no tenia nombre, pero todos pensamos uno para el: héroe. Murió por salvar a un amigo, eso le será reconocido por toda la eternidad, te estaremos siempre agradecidos, todos los que te conocemos."

Esa es la inscripción de tu lapida. ¿Te agrada? La escogí yo mismo... no veo de que me alegro, es algo... no lo se... pero yo no estoy aquí para decirte esto. Debo de ir a otro entierro, ¿tienes idea de quien será?

No, seguro que no, es de Irea, mi hermana.

Trowa, no quiero alargar esto, me arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de tu nombre. Vine a decirte algo, algo que me ha estado quemando por dentro desde que te conocí, y que tras tu muerte ha sido un infierno en vida... tomo aire... diré esto como acostumbraba hacerlo frente al espejo, y ensayaba para decírtelo, sigo siendo un cobarde y débil... no puedo hacerlo... cerrare los ojos, aguantare la respiración y bajare la cabeza, diciéndolo rápidamente...

Te amo, Trowa... Adiós... y gracias.

Lentamente me levanto y salgo de ese lugar. No puedo, ni siquiera ver tu lapida tras lo que acabo de decir. Subo a la mas alta torre de la iglesia, espero que Duo me perdone algún día el manchar la santidad de este lugar con mi sangre.

_Es hermosa..._

_La sensación de vació que produce caer..._

_El viento me envuelve... siento sus manos invisibles acariciando mi rostro..._

_Es tan maravilloso..._

_Todo deja de existir..._

_el dolor..._

_la debilidad..._

_las lagrimas..._

_el tiempo... _

_la muerte..._

_La oscuridad de la noche es magnifica..._

_la luna menguante apenas ilumina..._

_y las estrellas centellean pálidas..._

_Veo... un disco dorado... rojo_

_que comienza a aparecer..._

_el sol..._

_mi ultimo amanecer..._

_esto es tan perfecto..._

_Durante el segundo que tarde en caer..._

_mi mente guardo todos los detalles..._

_había visto otros amaneceres..._

_pero ese fue único... especial..._

_fue el ultimo..._

_La luna ocultándose..._

_las estrellas palideciendo..._

_el sol que nace... _

_y anuncia un nuevo día en el cual ya no estaré..._

_es tan hermoso..._

_Mi ultima lagrima..._

_rasgó el día naciente..._

_perdiéndose en la inmensa oscuridad..._

_La absoluta nada..._

_y el inmenso vacío..._

_hasta la oscuridad eterna..._

No sé que estaba pensando cuando escribí esto.

No quiero saber.

¿Por qué diablos meti esas dos canciones? -.-#


End file.
